MAP09: Deep Down Below (Requiem)
MAP09: Deep Down Below is the ninth map of Requiem. It was designed by Matthias Worch, and uses the music track "The Helix" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw. It is a modified version of The Troopers' Playground MAP06. Description According to both the text file and the Requiem info pack: :This is the (slightly modified) Map06 from "The Troopers' Playground". Completely indoor with a metal/tech theme. The DM part is taken from TTPDEATH. To find out more about the whole TTP episode visit my homepage at www.geocities.com/Hollywood/7766.'' The link provided no longer functions. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP09 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in '''boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Other points of interest When approaching the red skullkey, a lion switch stone will appear to block immediate access, but you can actually walk around it on the right, if you stay on the thin ledge. Secrets # Once you open the northwest side of the starting room, return to where you found the first skull switch in the green brick room north of it to find a megasphere. (sector 351) Note that once you activate the switch raising the winding staircase, you will be unable to access this secret. # At the nukage ravine you must cross to reach the yellow key, jump into the ravine and travel through the sewage tunnel until you encounter a large, metal room. Head through either tunnel at the south, and head east until you find a teleporter. At the east of this area is a set of metal paneling. Open it to find a soul sphere. (sector 418) # At the back of the alcove that opens when you grab the blue key is a portion of wall covered in some grime. Open it to access an enemy pillbox and find security armor. (sector 15) # After climbing the west staircase in the southeast computer room, ascend the next staircase you see, and look south to find a misaligned computer panel. Push it to find a medikit and three sets of shells. (sector 289) # In the computer room behind the silver door northeast of where you find secret #4, you can open the northwest corner of the room to find stairs leading to another hidden door, behind of which you can obtain two medikits. (sector 214) Bugs If the player enters the blue skull key platform from all four sides while the nearby door is still open from entering and then stays in the room until the door closes, he will become trapped in the blue skull key room forever, unless he uses the noclip cheat. If the player enters the yellow skull key cage from one, two or three sides, activates the switch to the south which opens four metal bars allowing to get out, then enters the yellow skull key cage from the remaining side(s) closing the bars again, he will become trapped in the yellow skull key area forever. Due to items in the deathmatch arena not being flagged as multiplayer-only, you can only get 34% items on this map. (HMP) Areas / screenshots Image:Requiem-map09-start.png|The start Image:Requiem-map09-megasphere.png|The secret megasphere Image:Requiem-map09-barons.png|The yellow key zone Image:Requiem-map09-nukage.png|The nukage room Image:Requiem-map09-sergeant.png|The way to the red key Image:Requiem-map09-redkey.png|The red key Image:Requiem-map09-trap.png|A trapped room Image:Requiem-map09-end.png|The end Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Requiem demos from the Compet-N database Deep Down Below (Requiem) Category:Matthias Worch levels